Sibling Rivalry
by satomobile
Summary: A late night conversation between Tenzin and Bumi. Linzin/ Linumi.


The moonlight shone down on Bumi as he followed the path from the dock to his childhood home. His clothing was saturated with the smell of alcohol and fried foods and all of the best things in life. It had been a late night spent in the company of one of his oldest friends- he could still smell her too- but regrettably her scent did not cling to his clothes as tightly as the others. They'd talked of old times, of work, and relationships all over a few too many pints. When he leaned in at the end of the evening, full of stupidity and liquor, she'd dodged him- he supposed some things never really change. It didn't get him down, it was just their way. Remembering his other failed attempts coaxed a smile from him as he ascended the hill.

At the corner of the courtyard was a large rock that his father (or if he were in particularly bad shape- his mother) would sit upon and wait to scold him as he arrived home in the small hours of the morning. Tonight, a serious looking figure doing a great impersonation of them both sat in their place appearing rather annoyed. Bumi offered a toothy grin to his younger brother. It was no secret that looks of annoyance from Tenzin had a way of making Bumi laugh- he'd always believed his sibling was far too serious for his own good.

"It's late," Tenzin stated.

"Careful, T! If you stay out a minute longer you might turn back into a pumpkin," Bumi replied with a wink. Tenzin folded his arms and huffed.

"You aren't nearly as funny as you think you are."

"I think I'm hilarious," Bumi replied shrugging his shoulders. He gave Tenzin an arrogant grin and shook his head. "So, you stayed up late to scold me? In case you haven't noticed- I'm a grown man. Pretty sure I'm not violating any curfew. But for what it's worth- I did think you were Dad for just a second there."

Sighing, Tenzin left his perch on a breeze that landed him directly before his brother. They stared at one another for a moment.

"What kind of example do you think this sets for my children," Tenzin asked causing Bumi to let out a laugh so loud that birds in a nearby tree went scattering into the night.

"Ha! Are they even awake? I mean, seriously. What is your deal? You afraid they will grow up to be fun people or something?"

Tenzin's face flushed with anger. Bumi could expertly push his buttons, it was a skill that he honed carefully in their youth. Their entire family had always been extremely close-knit, but the two youngest boys had as much brotherly love for one another as they did friction. Greater opposites couldn't possibly exist in the world. Tenzin's seriousness proved the perfect foil for Bumi's clowning and the relative specialness of Tenzin's bending was always a touchy spot for the boisterous, but sensitive Bumi. They spent many days facing the corner in punishment after Katara had her fill of them shouting "He's touching me!" and "He's lying!" only to turn and find one of them with their finger millimeters away from the other's face. This childhood game summed up their relationship rather well.

Not much had changed as they'd grown. When they hit puberty, Bumi often teased Tenzin about his awkwardly long limbs and about the painfully obvious crush he had on Lin Beifong that he seemed incapable of doing anything about. Alternatively, Bumi attracted nearly every female in their age range with his humor and confidence- his rock hard body and dark skin didn't hurt either. While Bumi loved playing the "Avatar's son" card, Tenzin was embarrassed by the attention. But there were moments when the confident Bumi was envious of his dorky younger brother- when he caught the unbridled happiness in their fathers' face as Tenzin perfected a new airbending move or when he would glimpse Tenzin's hand entwined with Lin's as girls blew in and out of his own life. These moments were the moments that Bumi's mask of happiness would slip to reveal a man who felt he'd always been second best. Bumi often felt it was unfair for Tenzin to be annoyed when all the things he desired came so naturally and that was one source of their rivalry. The other source was hardly ever talked about and only occasionally acknowledged, it was also the reason Tenzin had been sitting on that rock tonight. Bumi let out an amused chuckle as he finally realized what was really going on.

"I don't want you stumbling around my house at night, waking the children," Tenzin insisted hotly.

"That's not what this is about," Bumi replied as he folded his arms across his chest and cast a knowing look at Tenzin.

"Of course it is, you're drunk."

"Nah. Nice try, but no," Bumi returned shaking his head. "This isn't about what I drank, but about who I drank it with." The vain in Tenzin's head practically throbbed out of his skin.

"Excuse me?" was all he could say in return.

"You're angry that I was out this late with Lin," Bumi announced as if solving a mystery.

"Why would I care that you were out with Lin?" Tenzin argued.

"Good question," Bumi replied airily as he made a move to pass his brother, "you might want to meditate on that one." Tenzin stepped sideways to block Bumi's progress again. Bumi smiled wickedly and couldn't resist the chance to rile his brother further. "Look at you. You're dying to know what Lin and I got up to this evening."

Tenzin swallowed and seemed to be attempting to gain his composure, "It's none of my business."

"Exactly."

Bumi winked at Tenzin and stepped around his frozen frame. He hadn't made it two strides before Tenzin turned to defend himself. "I don't care, Bumi. I really don't. Lin and I are ancient history."

Bumi nodded skeptically and looked over Tenzin's shoulder, "Hi Pema!" he called out. Tenzin spun around furiously only to find the courtyard empty and quiet. "Looking a little suspicious there, T."

Tenzin turned back to his brother with a glare. Bumi let out a soft laugh and feeling his body ease up decided to tell his frazzled brother the truth.

"I tried to kiss her," Bumi confessed. Tenzin looked at the ground, but said nothing. "She turned her head. Got her right in the temple." Tenzin looked up appearing slightly relieved. "So you can relax. Looks like you two are just as hung up on each other as ever," Bumi finished, voice laced with self-deprecation. Tenzin opened his mouth to protest, but Bumi turned away and began to walk toward the house.

"See you at breakfast," he called over his shoulder, leaving his brother alone in the moonlight.


End file.
